The present invention relates to devices for infusing, injecting, dispensing or delivering a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to a closure component and a closure for establishing a connection, in particular a fluid connection, to connect a pump or ampoule to a catheter or infusion set, for example.
It is common practice to use a known luer connection to establish a connection between a pump or ampoule and a catheter or infusion set. Typically, a snap-on connection is established between a first and a second connector component, namely a so-called luer male and a so-called luer female, using such a luer connection.
This being the case, the luer female fitting is fitted with the co-operating luer male by a force applied by a user. This can result in an improperly sealed connection if too low a force is applied. However, if the user presses the luer female too firmly onto the luer male, it may be difficult to release the connection. A connection established with too strong a force can also cause the luer to split, which can likewise result in an improperly sealed area.
Another known option for establishing a connection is to use what is known as a luer lock, which additionally establishes a positive connection. In the case of a luer lock connection, an extra internal thread is provided on the male connector piece in addition to the known luer connection, in which an external thread of the female connection can locate.
Luer lock connections are generally designed for establishing connections for only a short time. In the case of pumps, however, they may need to be fitted for up to a week and must guarantee a reliable and sealed connection for the entire period.
Luer fittings are known from ISO 594/1 or DIN EN 20 594-1, for example, the teaching of which with respect to the dimensions and design of luer connections is included in this application.